


[podfic of] Promise

by idellaphod



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Steve and Danny's first kiss.





	[podfic of] Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164798) by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ettxnhaj7lblj5j/%5Bh50%5D%20promise.mp3) (at mediafire) | 3.67 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zl38a0haaijytoh/%5Bh50%5D%20promise_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 6.99 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.04.56 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> librarychick_94, this is a small gift to say thank you for all the Hawaii Five-0 podfics you've made :)
> 
> Thank you to elandrialore for blanket permission to record :)


End file.
